I'll Love You Another Time
by Luna Lovegood-Scamander
Summary: What Elsa needed least was to fall in love, but sometimes it was, like its consequences, inevitable. (Set in an AU in which Elsa is the princess Hans bumped into, not Anna, its main pairings are Helsa and Kristanna.) R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Titles

**My first fic being a ****_Frozen_**** one was unexpected, as was its main pairing; but Anna's lines about not being "****_that_**** princess" ("If you'd hit my sister Elsa, then it'd be - ****_yeesh_, 'cause, you know... _but_ lucky you, it's just me.") made me realize how absolutely amazing this ship could've been. This is the result of the subsequent attack of the plot bunnies.**

**And yes, the title is from the scarily apt "Explosions" by Ellie Goulding, which I listened to excessively while typing this up.  
**

* * *

Elsa let out a yelp as she crashed into the source of a deeper echo. As she fell to the ground, she was overcome with irrational anger, and she immediately flashed a scowl that was unmistakable yet brief - seeing the stranger's face caused it to make way for clear embarrassment. His similar response somewhat reduced it, and she was able to bring herself up. Despite knowing she was convincing no one with it, she still put on what at the moment was the best look of sternness she could. "Please watch where you're heading next time." As she was about to leave, he called her name.

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he simply informed her when her attention was his, "and sincerely sorry for hitting the Queen of Arendelle by accident, and for every moment after." He bowed down to her slight discomfort.

"I accept your apology," she replied in a tone that did not reflect the current slew of emotions inside her. "It is lovely to meet you, Prince Hans."

"Not as lovely as you," he told her with almost compulsive sweetness. There was more than just a grain of truth in this, he noted as he observed her slender features; but even if he had been talking to someone esthetically inferior but of equal power, the statement would remain as it was, for the only reason he had even said it was the potential advancement of his scheme to snag himself the throne. Fortunately for her, she was not as naive as he believed...

"Thank you. You look nice as well, Prince Hans."

"I will not mind being called by just my first name. After all, you are above me in ways that matter."

"As you are merely an acquaintance, I reckon it would be quite inappropriate for me to do so, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, but we can change that."

"May I beg your pardon?"

...but still rather so, it seemed.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, or do some/all of the aforementioned things!**

**P.S. This story is for my friend Christine Joy, who's just****_ loony_**** for Helsa. *cackles* *coughs* *cackles again***


	2. Chapter 2: Somehow

She was a bit flummoxed by the next scene she was in, under the stars whose cruelty she was given more than sufficient time to ponder on while isolated in her room. There she was, with a prince apparently clumsy that she'd only met a few hours ago, talking, laughing, confessing secrets, and enjoying the whole thing like there were plenty of tomorrows she could spend doing the same with him. To say she was charmed was a big understatement, to say he wasn't something only he would do; because they were both equally smitten at the moment and yet similarly afraid, and different at their ways of dealing.

"Surely, you've experienced it."

"Well, I never said I haven't tried it. Reciprocation, however… it's… completely alien. I don't know what I'd do, really, if it ever happened."

"I… understand that."

"How about you? How'd you feel if you've lived your whole life loveless and then all of a sudden you just get hit?"

"By what?"

"Well, you know… I know this sounds ridiculous, but… they tell me sometimes – the castle guards, the staff… it's a weird, warm feeling… and you don't always recognize it at first. But that's what they say is love, and it's amazing, and even though I don't seem like the type of person to believe in it, I… I do."

She shot him a meaningful gaze. "You really don't." But he did, and it was clear to her that there were plenty more surprises Hans had for her. Somehow, though, she felt and strongly believed they'd all be as wonderful as that – as wonderful as him.

But then came fear.

"Did I say something?"

"What?"

"You look… uncomfortable."

"Don't mind me."

"Okay, then, so… what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"About that… sudden reciprocation."

"I… I think it's… I don't think I'd ever."

"Why not?"

"Anna always loved me."

_And I almost killed her._

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Yes, her – my sister. She always loved me. So did my parents, so I can't say I'd know how that'd feel."

"But you spent _years_ away from them, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How_ did _that come to be?"

"Well, I… it's getting late, Hans," she replied evasively, the air of formality present during their first meeting returning to her voice.

He quickly picked this up and responded in a twin tone, "But may we talk another time?"

"No, we may not."

"Why not?"

"Unnecessary socializing is not among my duties, and I simply have too many to make time for it. I hope you understand."

"I _do_ understand. Are you going back inside?"

His lack of subtlety, she knew, was deliberate. It appeared that he really did want to know. But he could not – no, not now, and the night only seemed to prove to her that he couldn't ever.

"Yes, I am."

Arendelle just was not meant for him, he supposed with understandable disappointment and an unnaturally swift feel of finality. Beneath that was subconscious sadness brought by the idea of actually never seeing her again, and worse – that she'd be miserable despite that; and relief in the belief that_ somehow_ she wouldn't.

* * *

**Just in case you're bothered by it, I will tell you that I do notice my writing style and how unusual it probably is. But I sort of actually like it and plan to use it for the rest of the fic, and I hope there won't be any flaming or intense hatred for it. I will try my best to **_**at least**_** decrease the amount of adjectives in upcoming chapters, though, in compensation.**

**-Luna Lovegood S.**

**P.S. Only yesterday had I decided to actually reread this, and I nearly died when I realized that the first paragraph was missing a crucial "were" (typographical error, I swear - I was tired while I wrote the chapter). Although I'm not too strict when grammar is the matter, mistakes like that**** just haunt me forever. A virtual cookie will be given to everyone who does not take part of said haunting.**


	3. Chapter 3: Greed

Greed had plenty of things in common with the man it had wrapped around its finger, like its almost dangerous cleverness that was most evident when it latched itself upon the very feeling that could have usurped its role in his life. It started out pure, as love always did, but soon turned into the voice behind the persistent chanting in his head – "I want her, I want her" – until he was convinced it was his own voice. Oh yes, I want her, and that's it, and…

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore!"

It piqued his curiosity enough to bring him inside the ballroom.

"Then leave."

"Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?"

"Enough, Anna…"

"No, answer me – what are you so afraid of?"

"I said 'enough'!"

Gasps. Murmurs. "Sorcery!"

"Elsa?"

"I knew there was something dubious going on in here!"

Elsa hurriedly groped for the knob, not completely sure of what she was to do next. Viewing the crowd's faces seemed like the place to start, although she did not know why until she got to Anna's. Then she realized what she wanted to do: run.

And she did, thinking she was free to never return.

* * *

**Oh, um, hi. Me again. I would like... *giggles* to ask your blessing... *giggles* of my next chapter, which you can do by reviewing, adding this to your favorites, and/or following! I'd really appreciate that.  
**

**Speaking of appreciation, I wouldn't want to come across as an egotistical ingrate, because I'm not. However, this is probably the case, so to prove I'm not, I'm conducting a poll!  
**

**Okay, so, beloved readers, what would you like the next chapter to feature?  
**

**a) more Anna**

**b) Kristanna**

**c) more Helsa**

**d) angsty Elsa  
**

**e) angsty Hans**

**f) all of the above**

**g) others**

**I'll be waiting for your responses.  
**

**-Luna Lovegood S.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Prince's Tale

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"

Anna eyed the bulky ice harvester beside her with thinly veiled distrust. "Well, yes, they did," she retorted, inching away appropriately. The conversation had gotten so pleasant (for her) that she'd almost forgotten who he was - merely, to put it rather generously, an acquaintance, and the sole owner of a form of transportation she could convince to let her tag along. And it wasn't even because he was especially savvy or skilled (although she'd soon find out he was), but because, well, he owned transportation.

She didn't even know his name, didn't she?

"Hans is not a stranger!"

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of-the-Southern-Isles."

"Favorite food?"

"I... I don't know!"

He smirked.

"It doesn't matter; it's true love!"

He shook his head. Despite not being the most gifted at logic on the planet, he knew that even if it was true love, it was terribly against that to leave a kingdom in the hands of the "Hans" she spoke of. Highly amused, he decided not to mention it. "Doesn't sound like true love," he said instead.

"That's really none of your business, Christopher."

"My name is Kristoff."

"Whatever."

The night went as smoothly as one could predict.

* * *

_"How are you today?"_

_"I'm reading," the ten-year-old Hans answered dismissively, a royal library copy of a romance epic in his hands._

_"And a bit behind on geometry, I heard."_

_"I'm aware, Halvor."_

_"Aren't you going to study then?" Halvor asked with genuine perplexity. The elder prince was inherently the studious type and fully expected everyone else to be the same._

_"No. All I need to know, I can find in my books."_

_"Oh, really? Like what?"_

"'Like manipulation,' said the young prince."

_"Nothing valuable."_

"'You don't understand,' pleaded his father, 'just...'"

_"Don't you see? It's useless!"_

"'No, I do,' he hissed. 'You're...'"

_"...trying to 'fix' me." Hans put down the book, revealing cooped-up anger rising to the surface._

"'Oh, my boy...' the old man began weakly..."

_"...you deserve to be fixed."_

_And it was the closest either brother had ever gotten to love, enough to stir the younger to dedicating an afternoon to a geometry textbook, and just that._

"What happened next?" a tiny villager asked eagerly. He scooped her up and placed her on his lap.

"I never got to the end."

The children's disappointed huffs were replaced by the sound of a running horse. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, boy, _easy_!" He stroked the horse's bony face and gradually realized... "Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to find her!"

"I volunteer two men, milord," the Duke of Weselton announced self-importantly. Under his breath, he instructed the red-clad duo. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?"

* * *

**I know "more Helsa" won, but I decided to give this one to the two runners-up because, well... it's not yet time! I swear that the next will be longer, with the Helsa twists I've been planning. Don't you ever think I'm forgetting about the main pairing! In the meantime, review! (And spot the _Harry Potter_ reference!)**

**-Luna Lovegood S.**

**P.S. Recently, while browsing through the marvelous Helsa FF archive, I found out there's a story with a plot almost identical to mine, and posted slightly earlier. I didn't rip anyone off, and I'm sorry for this awkward coincidence.**


End file.
